Technical Field
The instant disclosure relates to an assemblable pallet, in particular to a size adjustable assemblable pallet.
Related Art
As known, most conventional pallets are formed integrally in one piece. A pallet of different size must be manufactured from a corresponding mold, which is very expensive. Additionally, if the pallet is hit and only looses a small corner portion, the whole pallet must be discarded. Therefore, a cost-effective repeated usage pallet, has always been desired.